


Mountaintop

by tordarroch



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omorashi, Robot/Human Relationships, Smoking, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 06:37:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10939026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tordarroch/pseuds/tordarroch
Summary: When Genji disappears, Jesse McCree attempts to find him. Intel gives him a good location but there is one thing standing in his way. Well... more like levitating in his way.





	Mountaintop

**Author's Note:**

> Time period wise for this? Genji left Blackwatch, but Jesse is still there. So this... could technically... be canon compliant until Blizzard mess with the timeline more.

Jesse McCree had been travelling for far too long, searching for his lost teammate. Well, teammate and friend. Teammate, friend and occasional lover… really the semantics of what their relationship wasn’t important; had stopped being so the second Genji left without saying goodbye. 

“What do you seek?” Came a soft voice. Omnic, obviously, but it sounded more homely than most he had run into. After all, most things didn’t sound too pleasant when you were there to kill them.

He turned slowly, his hand drifting to his holster. It wasn’t until he located the voice that he let out a chuckle and ceased his movements completely, letting his hands fall to his sides. He was many things; did a lot of shit, but he didn’t make a habit of opening fire on monks. 

“Hmm, well, matter of fact, I was lookin’ for one of those orbs you got floatin’ around your pretty lil’ head,” Jesse drawled, pushing his sarape over his shoulder as an act of peace; showing the monk that yes he was armed but no, he had no intention of using anything. 

He took a step closer, his spurs clanking against the ground. In fact, everything on his outfit so loud in the silence that seemed to encapsulate the mountain. Despite the magnificent view there was this high up, his attention was solely on the omnic, his curiosity piqued as he took in the strange appearance. He had seen omnics wearing clothes before, but this was just… very strange to him. Yellow trousers, red sash… and those orbs. They hummed slightly as they rotated around the monk’s head, and he had to admit that they were vaguely threatening. Still, he made no move to draw his weapon.

“I can assure you that you have not come this far for one of these,” the monk said softly as one of the orbs fell out of line and floated across the space between them, lingering in front of Jesse’s face before disappearing entirely. “These are simply a fragment of my own imagination, neither real nor unreal. If you wished to, you too could have such things orbiting your aura.”

“I’ll pass,” Jesse mumbled as he waved a hand in front of his face. “You ain’t seen a cyborg ninja, have you?” 

Being blunt worked sometimes. He really did not want to threaten a monk, verbally or physically.

The monk raised himself, his legs remaining folded for a moment before he lowered them both, landing on the ground with a soft click. Instantly, he was reminded of the way Genji would run; the gentle tapping of his mental feet against the ground. So light on his feet, Jesse never saw him coming during training. Most of his black eyes had come from a metal foot colliding with his face.

“I have seen many things.”

Jesse pursed his lips, cocking his head to the side as the monk walked past him, his clothes making more noise than his footsteps. He wasn’t even certain the omnic was even making contact with the floor, but he didn’t want to stare; didn’t want to make a big deal out of it. 

“Well, alright, is one of those things a cyborg ninja? Real angry lookin’ one,” he asked, curiously following the monk with his gaze but not moving. He didn’t want to seem too eager; needed to play it cool. He didn’t know what kind of place this truly was. It was just a tip he had been given. He was just checking it out, no need to burn any bridges he might still need to use. 

The monk paused and brought his hands together in front of himself, his fingers coming together in an arch and seconds later, the orbs in his atmosphere had disappeared and he was looking straight at Jesse, the small lights on his forehead seeming so much brighter than before. “I may have,” came his answer. 

Jesse would consider himself a patient man, but there was something both irritating and soothing about this omnic. He couldn’t settle on either adjective, and that annoyed him even more. “Well, have you or what?”

The omnic seemed to consider him for a moment, and he crossed his arms impatiently, itching for a cigarette. The fresh air was getting to him, giving him a slight headache. Too much oxygen up on the mountain.

“What does this cyborg ninja mean to you? Why do you seek him? What are your intentions?” 

Jesse let out a long sigh, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a beat up packet of cigarettes. He needed more, but he doubted an omnic sanctuary sold anything he would be interested in. “He’s my friend. I’m jus’ curious, wanna see if he’s okay,” Jesse uttered, shrugging as he placed a cigarette between his lips, throwing the now empty packet onto the floor. “I ain’t here to drag him back, if that’s what you’re askin’. I’m here for personal reasons, so you can stop hiding him.”

“Who is saying that I even know who this being is? I have neither confirmed nor denied it.”

Snorting, Jesse rolled his eyes before he lit his cigarette, taking in a deep breath. “My intel was good an’ you’re acting way too shifty. Honestly, I’m thinkin’ that you’re just a decoy, a distraction,” he said as he exhaled, tapping the ash away. “Ain’t no bother though, I always find what I’m lookin’ for.”

“Is that so…” The monk stated, his voice calm and Jesse found himself moving over to the nearest wall to lean. He was in no rush; had nowhere better to be really. All he had waiting for him at the bottom of the mountain was a lumpy hotel bed and whatever company he could buy for the money in his pocket.

“Mhm, so I’m gonna just wait here. You can either get him or you can jus’ walk away an’ act like you ain’t never seen me. It’s good either way,” Jesse drawled, watching as the monk walked across to where he was previously stood, bending over to pick up the empty packet. He took a long drag, exhaling smoke slowly as the omnic slipped the packet into the waistband of his trousers, and he couldn’t help but feel a pang of guilt. Still, he made no apology, instead flicking the ash to the side before he took another drag, blowing in the direction of the monk. 

“I believe your intentions to be as pure as they can be,” the monk said in a monotonous voice, with perhaps a hint of playfulness, but Jesse might have been projecting, either way it brought a smile to his face. “I will aid you, Jesse McCree.”

He was about to jump for joy before he realised what the omnic had said. “Wait, how’d you know my name?”

The monk brought his hands together in front of his chest once again, tapping his fingers together as he started to slowly approach Jesse. Indeed, he floated, rather than walked, which made sense. Jesse was certain that he was the loudest thing on this mountain. “I know many things. Names are one of those things.”

Jesse regarded him for a moment before he threw his cigarette to the side, shaking his head. “What’s your name then? Put us on a level playing ground, at least. I ain’t into this smoke an’ mirrors bullshit..”

The omnic laughed, floating a mere few metres away from him. “I have not refused to give you mine, you simply never asked. My name is of little importance, but if it helps, they call me Zenyatta.”

“Zenyatta, huh,” Jesse started, nodding at them. “Well, do you know Genji or don’t you?” 

“I do.”

Jesse pouted, reaching up to wipe his forehead, adjusting his hat a moment later. “You wanna… maybe get him for me?” He asked, pressing his palm against his chin and rubbing his beard, trying not to seem as irritated as he felt.

“I will.”

Another moment of silence and neither of them moved, much to Jesse’s annoyance. 

“Well?” He asked, frowning. 

“Oh, you mean now? Hmm, yes, I suppose I can.”

Jesse let out a long sigh as Zenyatta failed to move. He stared at him, waved his hands to try and usher him along, tried to make him move without physically placing hands on him but the omnic remained still. Just because he had time for these games, didn’t mean he wanted to play them. He needed to see Genji, he needed to buy cigarettes, he needed sleep, needed to use the facilities, and get something to eat. _This was not a good use of his time at all._ He could almost hear those words in Gabriel’s voice. However, in his defense, none of his tasks were particularly urgent… Or they hadn’t seemed so until he thought about it.

“You wanna turn around for a second? I gotta take a leak,” Jesse mumbled, dropping a hand to his belt buckle but suddenly, Zenyatta was in front of him, grabbing his hand away from his crotch. He had never seen anyone move that quickly, not even Genji, and that punk moved _fast_. It was like the omnic had disappeared then rematerialised in front of him, and before he could really process it, he was pressed face first into the wall like a criminal caught red handed. 

“I cannot allow you to do that here,” Zenyatta said, and Jesse pushed back against him but it was useless. The monk’s grip was strong; stronger than any he had experienced in his life but then again, he rarely went up against omnics like this. The technology was exceptional, he could tell that from a glance, nothing like the ones of Null Sector. He could dismember them by the dozen. Zenyatta’s form was impressive, although curiously wasted up here, not that Jesse really knew what happened on this mountaintop. 

“What the fuck you talkin’ about? I just gotta piss,” Jesse mumbled against the wall, the stone salty against his lips, drying them almost instantly. He felt a discomfort in his trousers, trying to hold it in but he had already prepared his mind and bladder for release. “Ain’t like I’m gonna piss on you. Just gonna water the plants a lil’.”

He froze up as it felt like another pair of hands gripped his waist, but it was still only Zenyatta holding him. No one else had approached, in fact, he hadn’t seen another being, omnic or human, since he had started his ascent up here. He couldn’t make sense of it; his brain only concentrating on two things; the pain that came from having his face pressed into a wall, and the discomfort of a full bladder that thought it was on the track to being empty. No way could he even begin to process this shit. Levitating omnics, orbs floating around, extra hands...

“I repeat, I cannot allow you to do that here. This is a sacred place.”

“The fuck you want me to do then? Piss myself?” Jesse spat, snarling against the wall. This was the last thing he had expected. The monk had seemed so calm only a second ago. Who knew that it was possible to turn a monk into a fighting machine just by offering to give the flowers some nourishment?

Another set of hands came to rest on his hips and he closed his eyes, breathing heavily, trying to hold back but he could already feel his cock trying to start as a hand slipped to his front, pressing down just above where his bladder was and…

“Fuck, get the fuck off me!” Jesse yelled, bucking back only to be shoved into the wall again, another pair of hands on the outside of his thighs, holding his legs. “I’m not fuckin’ around, you better get the fuck off me!” He could feel it coming, knew he couldn’t stop it. The tight grip made him need release somewhere, and his body was simply reacting. Panic and shame mounted up and he found himself almost frantically wriggling.

“I simply request that you empty your bladder now, within the confines of your own clothing. I must protect the monastery, and we do not have facilities for your kind. I do not wish for you to soil our grounds with your urine. If you want to see your friend, I ask that you comply with my request,” Zenyatta said in a low tone, and Jesse could almost hear him smirking… but that was impossible. Omnics didn’t smirk, not this one anyway. His face had maintained the same serene expression since he had arrived… At least he assumed as much. Nothing was making any sense; this was ridiculous.

Despite how much he wanted to fight, he couldn’t do anything and finally, he felt the heavy weight of defeat in his chest. He needed to see Genji. He wouldn’t be surprised if this was all a game that Genji had thought up, after all, they did always love playing with each other like this. 

That thought hit him like a freight train. Of course. This reeked of a Shimada game. 

Swallowing his pride, he allowed his body to relax, the hand pressing above his crotch urging him to let go. He closed his eyes, a shaky breath escaping his lips as he pushed slightly, the first few drops leaking out, his slow stream stopping and starting due to the sheer absurdity of the situation. Some monk this was, forcing him into such a situation… Even if it was a game.

Then a hand was on his crotch, rubbing down his dick despite the fabric between them, urging him to keep going. The only thing he could hear was his own panting as he bucked back against Zenyatta, the hands on him holding him up as he felt a warm, wet patch increase in size across his groin. The searing hot urine seeped between his legs, running down one of his thighs before the other caught up, saturating both sides as he released every drop he had inside him. 

“Ah, fuck, fuck,” Jesse whispered, turning his head and pressing his forehead against the wall as his body went limp, glad that he had so many hands holding him up. He could see his own crotch as he hung his head; could see the dark patch covering his front, the wetness shiny despite the lack of light. So warm, so moist. He knew what was going to happen but he couldn’t stop it, the events switching on that part of him inside that reminded him what kind of person he was. Genji had to be behind this, he was one of the only people he had ever divulged his interests to; the only one that had really ever indulged him.

He saw his dick twitch in his trousers, his breathing heavy as he watched it harden and push the wet fabric outward, like a tent caught in a storm. This was so stupid, yet the grip on his body didn’t let up. There was something about having eight hands roaming all over him that didn’t help the matter. They all seemed so curious; all seemed to have a mind of their own. What was Zenyatta getting out of this? Did he enjoy toying with a human like this? 

He couldn’t say he was attracted to Zenyatta, but his body obviously couldn’t tell the difference between his touch and Genji’s… or anyone else’s for that matter. It was no secret that he got around and didn’t care much about who warmed his bed at night. Still, he always thought he could at least say he didn’t fuck omnics, that he had never really crossed that line. That time in Mexico hadn’t counted, it had been too dark to really tell what he was doing. But here, it was bright and he was sober. He knew exactly what was going on. He was hard and he was in the arms of an omnic; an omnic monk at that. One he had literally met a few moments before.

Letting out a soft moan, he was about to try and say something; maybe protest again, maybe urge Zenyatta on but he felt one hand slide between his legs.It cupped his balls through his trousers, the wetness cooling now but he didn’t care; didn’t care that he’d probably end up with a friction rash. He both thanked and cursed the tight trousers he had decided to wear. On one hand, it allowed Zenyatta to easily feel how aroused he was, but at the same time, as the damp set in the fabric, the material felt so much tighter than it had before.

Another hand slid back to his crotch, finding his erection and rubbing it roughly, with little regard for his sensitive flesh. The hand wasn’t metal; was completely translucent but still, he could feel it pressing down on him. What was this omnic? He didn’t understand, but right now, he didn’t care. Two other hands slid up his thighs, running along the wetness as another set of hands, metal ones this time, slipped under his shirt and stroked his chest in a similar manner. They were so inquisitive; pressing down, stroking, pinching. It had been a long time since anyone had bothered to explore his body with any kind of care or consideration. 

“Y-You’re a monk,” Jesse found himself saying, gasping as the hand on his groin felt out his cock once more, palming him with purpose. He would have assumed that omnics didn’t know what to do with humans, but fuck, he was wrong; so wrong. All Zenyatta was doing was massaging his dick and he was ready to burst, the grip on his balls making him moan into the wall. 

“Do not assume that because I am here that I do not indulge in pleasures of the flesh… or metal,” Zenyatta replied with a small chuckle, his forehead pressing into Jesse’s back and then he felt it. Suddenly, Zenyatta’s body felt like it was vibrating; felt like there was electricity emitting from his metal shell, the sound of his processors making Jesse’s head buzz, deafening him to all around him.

He felt a small shock run through his dick, his cock twitching again; his balls throbbing as he felt a low rumble beneath them. It was too much; far too much. He had never experienced anything like this in his entire life. A pulse ran through his body; shaking him to the core. The wet material was growing tighter around him; Zenyatta’s many hands over stimulating him to the point where all he could do was let out a small sob as his spluttered out his orgasm, his body jerking back against the omnic as he came. He could feel every drop being eased out of him, Zenyatta’s hands working him through the fabric of his pants, his processors almost soothingly lulling him down from his brief but intense moment of pleasure. 

“Fuck, what the fuck,” Jesse groaned, rubbing his face against the wall, the stone scraping against his dry skin but he didn’t register the discomfort. His body was still being held by Zenyatta, still being rocked as he felt his body ride out the last few waves of his orgasm. 

“As I said, I could not allow-”

“C-Cut the shit, Genji put you up to this, didn’t he…” Jesse mumbled, slamming his hands against the wall to steady himself as he felt other hands slowly disappear from his body. His body was throbbing all over and he knew he was quivering, knew he was finding it hard to keep upright. That had gone from naught to one hundred in less than a second, and had finished just as quickly. He never considered himself to be a quick shot in that department, but then again, he’d never had eight hands on him like that before… well, never eight hands belonging to the same being.

“I do not know what-” Zenyatta started, only to be interrupted by the sound of familiar laughter. 

“Master, you do not need to lie any more,” came the voice that could only belong to one person. “That was hilarious.”

The hands disappeared from his body entirely and he was free to turn around. He didn’t even bother to attempt to cover his shame, after all, there was no hiding the piss and he was fairly certain that Genji had witnessed him quickly jizzing in his pants… but honestly, this didn’t even come close to the worst state Genji had caught him in. Hell, didn’t even come close to the worst state Genji had put him in. 

“Genji…” Jesse mumbled, reaching up to put his hat back on his head properly, surprised it hadn’t fallen off.. “What the fuck?” 

It was a few more moments of silence before Genji finally dropped down and revealed himself, landing softly between Zenyatta and Jesse. He looked… different, but he wasn’t here for that; wasn’t here to judge his appearance or make comments on it. He was here for some level of closure; for an explanation.

“Oh, are you suddenly not the degenerate I know and love? Have we been apart for that long?” Genji asked, his voice quieter than usual; the harsh tone from their days together completely gone. 

Jesse shrugged and pulled his serape around, hoping to at least give him the appearance of caring how much of a mess he looked. In truth, he felt no shame deep down. Never had; never would. “Hey, look that was hot an’ all but y’know, a simple hello would have been just as nice. Maybe even better, on account of the fact I didn’t bring a spare pair of trousers,” he grumbled, shaking his head. 

“Perhaps you could lend him some, master?” Genji asked as he turned to Zenyatta but Jesse waved his hand before he could answer. 

“I’m alright. Linen yellow capri pants ain’t exactly my style.”

Genji scoffed, folding his arms. “Well, could we perhaps interest you in a cup of tea whilst we converse?”

“More a whiskey man, myself…”

“We’re at a monastery,” Genji said with a disapproving tone. “These are peaceful monks who-”

“Make random Americans piss and jizz in their pants? C’mon, you tellin’ me they ain’t got any alcoholic beverages? I’ll drink anythin’ with a percentage,” Jesse whined, pushing himself off the wall with a sigh. 

“You have not changed one bit,” Genji said with a laugh, and Jesse knew there was a smile under his mask. 

Jesse simply let out a small laugh, running a hand over his own facial hair, a grin tugging his lips. Genji seemed more… at peace. He would not stay long; had no intention of taking Genji in. He just wanted to know his friend was okay, and by the looks of it, he was better than okay. He seemed… happy and that was enough closure for Jesse.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a buddy to try and get them to consider piss. It probably won't work but it was fun to write because I've never written anything with Zenyatta in before. Don't worry, Genji and Zenyatta cleaned Jesse's pants for him before sending him back down the mountain.


End file.
